


More than a few minutes

by Why_twerk_we_could_be_gaming



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo is asleep for most of this, Fluff, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, M/M, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin thinks that bilbo is adorable, bag-end, shameless fluff, the company thinks it's hilarious, thorin is acting like a schoolgirl with a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_twerk_we_could_be_gaming/pseuds/Why_twerk_we_could_be_gaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what happened in Bag-End when Bilbo fell asleep. Thorin is oblivious to his emotions but the company know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a few minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here and I know it's short but I hope you like it, kudos are appreciated

Thorin could not think of a time when he had not wanted to go home.

Thorin's memories of home were distant now, and filled with the sting of ash in his throat and the smell of death in the air. Yet, by some cruel twist of fate, he had never felt more like he was 'home' than he did right now, sat in the study of a halfling he had only met a few hours ago. He knew he really shouldn't be in the room without the halfling being aware, but he had grown tired of the constant chatter of the others in the company and had found himself happily relaxed in the comfortable silence that belonged to the room. Thorin briefly looked over the books in the study, none truly interesting him as the majority of them appeared to be about gardening or Elves. He almost felt envious at the halfling's obvious interest in the tree-shaggers compared to the distinct lack on books about his own kind. Thorin scolded himself at his own thoughts.

Of course the halfling wouldn't own any books on Dwarves, he reminded himself, few books on his kin existed which weren't kept within the libraries of the great mountain strongholds. He held his head in his hands for many minutes after that. Not only had he lost the support of the other Dwarf lords, but the company had now also lost their burglar.

But Bilbo wasn't a burglar, not really. He was just a Hobbit.

Thorin sighed as he finally pulled himself to his feet and managed to drag himself back to the others. Fili and Kili would come looking for him if he didn't return within the next few minutes, and he would prefer to leave the Hobbit hole in a state which was at least repairable. It took Thorin a moment to realise that he had in fact stopped in the doorway to what appeared to be their host's bedroom. Bilbo was now curled up in his bed, happily sleeping despite the sound of the company down the hall. Despite his best efforts Thorin was staring at the small form, which he now noticed was shivering in the room that was left cold due to the now extinguished fire in its distant corner. Not wanting the halfling to catch a cold Thorin began to stoke the fire and then proceeded to find a blanket to cover the Hobbit's small body (which was surprisingly easy, he later thought). Thorin stopped for a moment when he placed the blanket over the body that had (thankfully) ceased it's constant shivers.

The halfling was still wearing his day clothes and his hair had since chosen to fall over his face, covering his eyes. Thorin' breath caught in his throat when he noticed the simple beauty of this small being. Gentlefolk were not built for the hardships of the wild, and Thorin wanted nothing more than to keep the person in front of him away from the inevitable dangers that the company would face. They'd be sending him off to steal from a dragon for Mahal's sake! No. Thorin would not risk this Hobbit, or any other, for the sake of Dwarves who were owed no loyalty. He would just have to let their resident thief, Nori, enter instead. It was less than ideal, he admitted, but it was better than letting an inexperienced Hobbit go straight to their death.

When he pushed the golden-brown curls from the Hobbit-no, Bilbo's- face, it took the childish giggles of Thorin's nephews for him to realise that he had been kneeling in front of Bilbo for _more_ than a few minutes.

"How long have you two been there?" He finally asked, making sure that he was quiet enough not to wake Bilbo up.

"I think the real question here is: how long have _you_  been in here?" Fili said, his grin extending to one that Thorin would usually describe as shit eating. _  
_

"I don't know. A few minutes maybe."

"really uncle? Because we came looking for you ten minutes ago." Kili joined his brother with an even wider grin." That was when we found you majestically brooding over mister Boggins. We've been here waiting for you to notice us the entire time!" Kili's laughter was interrupted by a rough hand covering his mouth and a deep growl that clearly told him to shut up.

"his name is Baggins, Kili, Bilbo Baggins." Thorin corrected, trying to suppress the growing redness to his face that threatened to reveal his increasing mortification to his two nephews. The brunet pulled away from the hand to further his relentless teasing.

"ohh, on a first name basis, are we?"

"really uncle, you're bad enough already, now we have to deal with you pining after a halflin." Fili winked at his brother and quickly dragged him back towards the company, causing Thorin to rush after them.

"Fili! Kili! Get back here right now or Mahal help me I'll-"

"Hey! We just caught uncle brooding over the halfling!" Thorin stopped in his tracks as he realised what he had allowed his nephews to drag him into.

"I wasn't brooding." He hastily replied after what felt like an eternity of muffled laughs and polite coughs.

"You got him a blanket, stoked the fire, played with his hair, and sat there staring lovingly at him for **ten** minutes." At this declaration the muffled laughs grew into louder ones, but were swiftly silenced by Thorin anyway.

"I was returning to the group when I came across Bilbo. He was very clearly cold and it would be dishonourable thing to allow our host to suffer at our expense." He reasoned, practically growling by this point. "And I was not 'lovingly' staring at him. I was just thinking about how allowing him, or any other of his kind, to join us would possibly endanger our quest..I mean, he's probably never even _held_ a sword, let alone know how to use one." He finished and proceeded to glare at the other Dwarves, almost daring them to try and say anything. That was when Dwalin, who had previously been the only silent member throughout the entire fiasco, burst into a deep rumbling laugh that sent a shocked Kili into the arms of his older brother and could have been heard in Erebor itself.

"By the Valar, you really are pining after the halfling."

"no I'm not, Dwalin. He has shown us generosity and we have done nothing but disturb him and track mud through his halls. Oh, and his name is Bilbo."

"Oh my Mahal, Thorin. Listen to yourself!" Dwalin continued as he tried (and failed) to hold back his laughter. "You're worrying about mud being tracked through the house. You're even calling him by his first name already. You've never acted like this before, not even over that lass back in Erebor who you claimed was more beautiful than all the gold in the royal treasury." His laughter baca me even mor uncontrollable as he remembered how utterly idiotic Thorin had been way back then. This quickly prompted Fili and Kili to try and pry the story from the giant heap of laughs that was now on the floor clutching at his sides.

Thorin was less amused.

thankfully Balin shut his younger brother up after a well aimed disapproving glare. Thorin stilled as he began to remember his recent thoughts and actions. Dwalin was right. Thorin had never acted like this, well not since Erebor fell at least. At one point he even remembered imagining what it would be like to live in the shire, like it could be his home! 

But Erebor was his home, his true home, and nothing could change that. Could it?

 

~*~*~*~

 

Thorin had the company clear up before they left the next morning. Part of him wanted to wait for their host to wake so he could thank Bilbo for his hospitality and to apologise for his earlier words towards the Hobbit. But Gandalf had reminded him that they had a quest to go on, and a homeland to reclaim. So they rode through the rolling green hills of the shire and Thorin decided that, should they succeed in their quest, he would return there one day and he would try to see the Hobbit once more.

It wasn't long before Nori and Gloin had a betting pool set up. Thorin refused to join in. Bilbo had obviously made his choice and was going to stay in the shire where he was comfortable. Where he was _safe._ Thorin's thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind them which was calling for them to wait. He stalled his pony and turned to where the voice had come from. 

Behind the line of ponies Bilbo Baggins was running towards them, the contract (that Thorin could have sworn Balin said he had) was billowing behind him like a flag.

"I signed it." He announced to the group as he handed it to Balin, who then gave him a knowing smile as he looked the contract over.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Give him a pony." Thorin ordered as he turned back and continued to ride, Bilbo's reply going unnoticed as Thorin drifted into his own thoughts. Bilbo was with them. Bilbo would be facing a dragon. Thorin decided that he would try and do his best to keep Bilbo from harm and to try and convince him to Return to the safety of the shire. After this he began to notice that he really did use Bilbo's name a lot, they barely even knew each other for Mahal's sake. Thorin decided that he would have to be more careful with what he called Bilbo if he wanted to avoid being teased by his nephews during their quest.


End file.
